twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:*VampireGurl*/Dark Figure, Noises, Opening Doors
When I turned 10, we moved to a new house For about the first year nothing really happened, until I moved my room into the basement. And it wasn't like this was a scary basement. It was fully finished and previously my mom had her hair salon in it. When I moved down there it all started with me feeling uneasy down there. As if I wasn't welcome. And that continued for about a month when one night it escalated quickly. I did not have all the basement. My room was portioned off with a curtain. So one night I went to lay down in bed and almost as soon as my head hit my pillow I became uneasy and sick to my stomach. So I rolled over facing the wall to try and fall asleep. But as I rolled over I swear I saw some one standing at the opening of the curtains. But when I looked back there was nothing. So I disregarded it and rolled back over. Right as I was about to pass out, I heard in my ear some one say, "Hello." It was if someone had their head right against mine, it sounded so close. So I jumped and looked around my room and the rest of the basement but there was no one. When I laid back in bed all my feelings of feeling uneasy went away and then I just went to sleep. The next time some thing happened was about a week later. I was home alone from school sick. I was laying in the living room watching TV when I started feeling uneasy again. But this time it felt like I was being watched too. So I just laid there watching TV when the garage door opened. So I got up and closed it and locked it, thinking it was just the wind or something. And then I went back to watching TV and about 10 minutes later I started hearing someone walking around on the top floor when I thought I was home alone. And these were not house creeks or anything like that. These were full on footsteps. I got so scared that went and grabbed a knife. And when I grabbed the knife I heard a loud smash in the basement. Being a stupid kid and not knowing what it was, I ran down there to see what happened. When I got down there the florescent tube lighting that my mom had installed because she had had her salon down there had fallen off the ceiling and smashed on the ground. I ran upstairs to go call my mom and when I got upstairs the garage door that I had previously shut and locked was open. Nothing else happened that day until everyone else got home and we all went to bed. I went to bed and again, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black figure standing at the crack of my curtains but when I took a second look there was nothing. Later that night I heard my little cuzo thats 6 screaming in her room so I ran upstairs to find my mom hugging her. She was saying she saw a black man standing in the hallway. I decided not to tell my mom what I had seen until the next day. And when I told my mom, she said that the night before she woke up in the middle of the night and there was a black figure standing at the end of her bed, but when she closed her eyes and opened them again there was nothing. The following weeks were filled with hearing noises, footsteps and the garage door opening while previously being shut and locked. My mom decided to talk to her best friend who had practiced Wicca. She gave my mom sage and sweet grass bundles. She said to burn them throughout our home and it should expel the spirits or whatever it was. So we did and nothing happened for about a month and then we would start hearing noises again and we would just burn the sage and sweet grass again and it would stop. We did this for years until we moved. When we moved it all just stopped and nothing had been happening for years until the past couple months. For the past couple months I have been waking up with something called sleep paralysis. What happens is, I wake up and I cannot move. I am paralysed. I have looked it up and I have found two explanations. One if you don't believe in ghosts: doctors say it happens when your your brain wakes up from REM sleep but your body doesn't. And for the people who do believe in ghosts: people say what is happening is there is a spirit, ghost, demon, just something holding you down. So I have been living with this for the past like 6 months. And everything was fine until about two days ago. I had a dream that I was in my mom's room. It was very dark in there. And I was crouched in the corner. I started hearing something coming up the stairs and it sounded huge and then all of a sudden something was getting me but there was nothing there. And then I woke up. When I woke up I felt very uneasy and I felt like I was being watched. Again I have my room in the basement but this time there is cement walls because it's a very old house it something like 75 years old. The wall that separates my room from the laundry room has a hole in in it about a foot wide. This night the laundry room light was on and I started hearing scratching noises in the laundry room after I had woken up from my dream. So I was watching the hole and something was breaking the beam of light that was coming through the hole as if someone was walking around in the laundry room. I was getting scared so I got up to go for a smoke and there was no one in the laundry room and everyone was in bed sleeping. Since then I have been feeling uneasy in my home and I keep on hearing noises. You readers can believe me or not. I don't really care. Category:Blog posts